Twiblood: Risin' Dawn
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: Vampires vs Werewolves.PPGZ vs Werewolves!New characters too!:  A New Baby is coming,and The kids have to go and battle when one of them is expecting a kid,a vampire kid...  INSPIRED BY TWILIGHT
1. Pregnant

**This is A new story.**

**Its called Twiblood:Risin' Dawn.**

**Plz Enjoy.**

**the only stuff im going to tell you is someone gets pregnant,and someone is transformed into a half vampire.**

**thats all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twiblood: Risin' Dawn<strong>_

_**Chapter 1:Pregnant**_

___There was Vampires and Werewolves,two kinds of people. 10 kids were soon involved in this. 5 boys as vampires,leaving the 5 girls as humans. Then,they traveled to a abandoned island,leaving their families and friends. but there was friends who knew about it,and traveled with them. Soon,a child will come,death,Hurt,Comfort,and Depression about this cruel thing. something messed up the friendship with these creatures,or someone. someone told one of the vampires and their mate was having a child,and it was horror to the wolves. soon you'll see the cruel fight between these creatures._

_At a Abandoned house_

_Monday Morning 10:23am_

there was peace in the house. until a girl was walking toward somewhere. She opened the fridge,and found a cup. of blood. she picked it up and began to drink it. "Yum,Blood." she said,closing the fridge. then a shadow ran past her,and took the cup of blood. then the boy began to drink it. "Hey! Give me back my blood!" the girl shouted,running to the boy. the boy was to fast for her though. The girl began to get angry."i said give me my blood back!" the girl ran towards him and grabbed the blood,and snatched it away. she began to drink it again.

"Damn,"said the boy rubbing his head."You really like blood Neon."

Neon glanced at him,and laughed."Well what can i say,Vampires need blood."

The boy grinned."well i need blood too Neon-chan,please."

Neon looked at him,"No i'm not giving up my blood."

The boy pouted. Neon rolled her eyes and handed him the cup of blood."here."

The boy grabbed it."Thanks Neon-chan."

Neon rolled her eyes."yeah,no problem."

"AHHH!"

"Come on David,let's go see what happened!"

Neon and David ran upstairs,and saw a girl looking the mirror,freaked out."What happened?"Neon asked,worried. the girl kept on looking in the mirror."i'm getting fat!i'm exercising,i don't see why i'm fat!"she shouted.

Then another girl came in along with 2 boys."What happened Neon-san?"the girl asked,wiping her eyes.

"Kaoru thinks she's getting fat."Neon explained. the girl looked at Kaoru."Do you feel alright?"

The boy hugged Kaoru."Kaoru-chan,are you alright?"

Kaoru hugged him back."I'm...I'm..."

She fainted to the floor.

"KAORU!"shouted the two kids.

The girl kept on shaking her,while the boy got the rest up.

"Dawn,get up!Maybe i can do something!"said a girl with orange hair.

Dawn got up,leaving her best friend to take care of her sister. The kids walked downstairs while the girl examined Kaoru. The girl checked the sound of her heart,and breathing. but she was alright,then she checked her stomach. she felt a kick. the girl's eyes widen. she got up,leaving the girl on the floor,and ran downstairs. the kids got up and asked."IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

The girl nodded slowly."Yes."

"You sure Momoko-chan?you sure Kaoru-san is alright?"asked A boy in red.

Momoko nodded."Yes i'm sure,i went to medical school,but there is one thing..."

"WHAT?"the kids asked.

"Kaoru...Kaoru is pregnant..."Momoko said slowly.

They glanced to a boy in green. his eyes widen,he was shocked. Dawn glanced at him,and then she coughed. "Shiro,what did you do to her?" the team asked.

"N-Nothing,why?"said Shiro nervously.

"Dude,_cough_,what did you do her?"asked Dawn.

"Just...You know what you do..."Shiro said softly.

Dawn slowly nodded. she went upstairs,and sat down next to her sister. Dawn glanced at her stomach,and said softly."She is pregnant." Dawn looked at the ground. Then Kaoru slowly woke up."D-Dawn?" she asked. Dawn grinned weakly."Hey..." Kaoru got up."Whats wrong?" she asked softly. Dawn looked at her,"Maybe you should ask Momoko-san."

Kaoru nodded,and walked downstairs,along with her sister."Hey guys.."Dawn said,looking at Momoko. Momoko nodded,and said,"Kaoru,we have to tell you something.."

Kaoru began to worry,"What?"

Momoko looked at her,"Your Pregnant..."

Kaoru's eyes widen."It was barely yesterday when we did that...and now how can i be fat this fast?"

Momoko shrugged slowly."I don't know."

"When a vampire gets his mate pregnant,and they're human,then the human will get fat fast,and you'll be having a kid..."said a boy.

"Kane...how did you know that?"asked Shiro.

Kane glanced at his mate."Lilliana told me."

The kids looked at his mate,which was Lilliana.

"I learned it when i grew up being a vampire.."

"Guys we have to help Kaoru,she's new at being a mother,and she's pregnant with a Vampire kid."Momoko said seriously.

"Ok Momoko-chan."

"o-ow...it hurts..."Kaoru whispered.

"Everything's going to be fine sis,"Dawn said,glancing at Shiro.

Shiro sweat dropped.

Lilliana sighed."Ah Shiro..."

Shiro nodded slowly.

"Kaoru you should go take a shower,maybe that will make you feel better,and Shiro stay here,we don't want you to do it again with Kaoru."Dawn said glaring at him.

Shiro nodded. Kaoru walked upstairs,and into the shower. The kids were busy around the house,as in having a little fun. Momoko and Kaito(Brick) were running along the beach,Miyako and Riku(Boomer) were on the back porch,watching Momoko and Brick. Kaoru and Shiro(Butch) were sitting down in the back porch as well, while Dawn,Hiroshi,Lilliana,Kane,Neon,and David raced.

**_That Night..._**

The kids were getting to go to sleep, well almost everyone.. Hiroshi and Dawn were racing around the house,"Can't catch me!"shouted Dawn,laughing.

"Want a bet?"asked Hiroshi running as fast as he could. he caught Dawn picked her up and ran upstairs. Dawn fell on the bed with Hiroshi on top of her.

"D-Damn..."Dawn said,blushing madly.

Dawn and Hiroshi at each other for a while,then Hiroshi went close to her neck...

then...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Twiblood:Risin' Dawn<strong>

**Sorry if its short**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-TomboyGirl24**


	2. Half Vampire

**Hey guys! Update on Twiblood: Risin' Dawn. **

**Sorry i didn't update. And just so we're clear,IM NOT COPYING TWILIGHT. This story is wayyy different. It may seem similar to Twilight but i'm not copying it. First of All,I always imagined Kaoru getting pregnant by Vampire Butch so. Someone is a half vampire when she gets bitten. And some of the Wolves are friends with the Vamps. So Enjoy the Second Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Half Vampire<strong>

Hiroshi and Dawn were face to face. Hiroshi went close to her neck as Dawn closed her eyes. "H-Hiroshi..."Dawn said softly.

Dawn suddenly felt something pierce her neck. It felt Painful,It felt painful to Dawn,she tried hard to resist screaming,but it was hard to resist to keep going. She wanted him to bite him,deep down,but in her heart,she wanted him to stop. She didn't know what to do. He kept sucking on the spot where he bit her,while slowly,All Dawn could see was blur.

Suddenly,Someone busted in through the roof. "Damn it! Frickin Werewolves!"The girl shouted.

The girl was shocked to see Hiroshi sucking the blood out of Dawn. "What are you doing?"The girl asked.

Hiroshi growled. The girl got up quickly and took a step back. "You leave now!"Hiroshi growled.

"H-Hiroshi.."Dawn said softly as she woke up.

"What is Dawn,i'm in the mid-"Hiroshi was interrupted when Dawn said,"Let them stay."

"Why? You don't even know them!"Hiroshi shouted at her.

"Let them stay... I bet they can help us protect Kaoru."Dawn said softly.

"But Dawn-chan-"

Hiroshi stopped as Dawn felt her head. She heard noises in her head,voices. "J-Just let them stay! I'm not in a good mood and i dont want you to see my bad side."Dawn shouted at him as she laid down and fell asleep.

"Okay Fine,Sheesh Shit..."Hiroshi muttered.

"I heard that!"Dawn whispered in her sleep.

Hiroshi showed them to the living room as the people sat down and slept. Meanwhile Hiroshi went back to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was pretty peaceful on the island. All the animals were peacefully eating their food,while Predators hunted them down—Including one that was right before them. A figure watched a deer as her fangs were out and ready to bite. Suddenly a mountain cat came in and jumped toward the deer.<p>

The figure got out of her hiding spot and jumped and attacked the cat. She threw him to the ground and sank her fangs into the neck of the animal. it eventually stopped moving and the figure smirked as she wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Yum,Rare Blood."She smirked.

Meanwhile,The RowdyRuff Boys were downstairs getting ready while the girls got downstairs.

"Where are you boys going?"Kaoru asked weakly.

"We're going to go Hunting,we ran out of food."Shiro replied as he picked her up amd sat her down on the couch.

"Where's Kyoko?"Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know,when i went to your room and she wasn't there. I thought she was with you."Momoko told him. Hiroshi slightly began to panic.

"Well where ever she is,she better come back. When she comes back tell her to stay here. We can't risk for you guys to get hurt."Kaito said firmly as he jumped down and sped off.

"We'll see you guys later."Hiroshi said as he did the same as Kaito.

"Love you girls."Riku said as he jumped down.

"What he said."Shiro said as he did the same like Riku.

Kane,Neon,Lilliana,and David walked downstairs. "Hey Guys,where are the boys?"Lilliana asked.

"They went hunting. But the problem is Kyoko is missing."Momoko explained.

"What?"Neon asked shockingly. "I thought she was in her room."

Neon sped up to Kyoko's room followed by David.

Neon busted through the door and saw no Kyoko. She turned to the bed and slightly gasped as her eyes widen. "D-David,Look."Neon told him.

David looked at the bed to see Blood stains on the bed. "W-What happened?!"David asked shockingly.

"D-Dawn might've gotten into a fight. Or she might've got hurt."Neon explained.

"It doesn't matter,we have to find her."David said.

Meanwhile,The boys sped through the forest in search of food. Hiroshi stopped as he saw something catch his eye.

"Guys look."Hiroshi said as he pointed to the dead animal.

"What the hell?"Shiro asked. Riku went close to the animal and saw it had fang bits all over its neck.

"Another vampire was here."Riku told the boys.

"There's no other vampire besides Us and the rest. Who else could there be."Kaito softly said as he began to think.

A rustle was heard the figure from earlier appeared in front of the boys. "Who are you?"Kaito asked.

The figure stood silent as she let out a giggle.

"Whats so funny?"Shiro asked.

She pointed to Hiroshi. "Come here."She said softly. Hiroshi walked toward the figure until their faces were inches away.

The figure quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He pulled away and looked at the figure strange.

"What the fuck? Why did you kiss me?"Hiroshi asked with anger.

The figure giggled as she unvealed her hood. Hiroshi and the RRBZ looked in shock as they saw Kyoko.

"Hey Boys."Kyoko smirked.

"Kyoko?! How are you A vampire?"Shiro asked.

Kyoko shot a glare toward Hiroshi. "I thought you were telling them."Kyoko told him.

"I was going to tell them later."Hiroshi said as he sweatdropped.

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she looked at the boys.

"How did this happen?"Kaito asked.

"Hiroshi bit me Yesterday. I thought he already told you but i guess not."Kyoko muttered under her breathe.

"Hiroshi,i thought we talked about this."Riku told him.

"I know."Hiroshi mumbled.

"What?"Kyoko asked.

"Its nothing, and Hiroshi, we'll talk about this later."Kaito told him.

The vampires looked at each other and sped off in search of food.


	3. Immortal

**So Last Time on TwiBlood: Risin' Dawn,Kyoko is found to be a vampire,thanks to Hiroshi. The boys are hiding something from her,but what?**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Immortal<strong>

Each of the boys including Kyoko hid behind a tree,waiting. A mountain lion stood there,waiting for his prey to get deep into its food. Kyoko smirked as she then began to sped toward the mountain lion and pummeled it. The mountain lion stopped moving as Kyoko released it.

"Damn,she catched 10 already."Kaito muttered.

"She's doing more better than us."Riku told him as he let out a sigh.

The group then sped back to the house. When they arrived,The boys entered first. Momoko and Miyako got up,startled and sighed in relief at the sight of their boyfriends. "Thank goodness you're here!"Miyako said.

"Have you guys found Kyoko?"Momoko asked them.

The boys looked at each other with a hint of shock. "Well... i think its best you see yourself."Kaito said.

Momoko and Miyako slightly gasped at the sight of their friend Kyoko. Her brown chocolate hair was down,and she wore a black leather jacket with a blue tank top and black jeans and black boots.

But what scared them most was her eyes. Her eyes were crimson red like bricks.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?!"Momoko and Miyako exclaimed in shock.

Kyoko stood silent as she let out a small smirk.

Neon and David walked downstairs,and saw Hiroshi in a blink of an eye. "Come here Hiroshi,we need to talk to you."Neon said with a bit of anger.

Hiroshi followed them up the stairs to Hiroshi and Kyoko's room. Neon stopped and smashed the wall with her fist. "Explain this."Neon said with vemon as she pointed to the bed full of blood stains.

Hiroshi stood silent at the scene. Neon impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for a response. "Well?"she asked as she crossed her arms.

"U-Um..."Hiroshi began to say. Neon didn't let him talk as she pushed him to the wall by force and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"WHY DID YOU TURN KYOKO INTO A VAMPIRE?! IMMORTALS CAN CONTROL THEMSELVES AND KYOKO IS AN IMMORTAL!"Neon yelled in his face. David pulled her away from Hiroshi as Neon tried to smack Hiroshi.

"Immortal?—"asked a voice. Neon,David,and Hiroshi turned to see Kyoko by the doorway,with hard eyes.

"What do you mean that i'm an immortal?"Kyoko said to them. Hiroshi and the rest didn't anwser her.

"Well?"Kyoko said with anger.

"Immortals can't control themselves—"Neon couldn't finish her sentence as Kyoko interrupted her. "You're saying i can't control myself? Have you not known who i am in the past month?"Kyoko asked her with disbelief.

"Kyoko—"

"No! The point that you guys don't believe that i can't control myself is ridiculous. Even you Hiroshi!"Kyoko screamed at them.

Hiroshi winced when he heard his name. "Kyoko she did—"He began.

"You're the one who turned me into an immortal,if you knew i couldn't control it then why did you bite me?!"She screamed at me.

Hiroshi didn't respond. "A-Answer me!"Kyoko slightly stuttered.

He still didn't respond. Kyoko growled as she stormed downstairs. As Kyoko headed toward the door,her teammates tried to ask what happened,but she already left before they even got a chance to ask.

* * *

><p>Kyoko sped through the forest in anger and hate. "I can't believe they think i can't control it."she thought. Her mind filled with a bunch of things, things that the team back at the house might be saying.<p>

"Kyoko is crazy." "Kyoko can't control anything."

She didn't where she was going and crashed and fell into a tree. She groaned as she felt her head,trying to relief the pain.

"What the hell did i hit?"She asked herself. She looked down to the ground to see a wolf. She slightly gasped as she covered her mouth and hid.

Other werewolves came. Kyoko's eyes widen as she saw her worst enemy part of the group of Werewolves.

"Yo Victor,"A boy said,"Shouldn't we be worried about that immortal? The chick who almost killed one of our kind?"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes as she tried to get a closer look. "Not yet,"The boy,knowned as Victor replied.

"But we can't,"One of the other boys said. "Silver,Grey,Seth,Nexa,Naman,and Ginny already left to go protect those stupid vampires,and that kid the other human is going to have! They disgust me!"

Kyoko slightly growled at those words.

"They're so pathetic.."Victor replied with hate.

"Why i outta."Kyoko muttered. The branch she was on broke as she fell to the ground. She rubbed her head as her vision became blurry as well. Her vision straighten as she saw the wolf pack looking at her angrily.

"Its the immortal chick!"One of the boys shouted.

Kyoko got up quickly as she stood in fighting position. One of the boys stood there and watched her as she looked at the group.

"Jirou,say something!"Victor said.

The boy,known as Jirou,stood before Kyoko. Kyoko's heart beated rapidly as she began to sped past them. The pack transformed as they ran after Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the house searched everywhere for Kyoko. "Damn,she's no where in sight."Hiroshi muttered.<p>

"Poor Kyoko.."Momoko said softly.

"Its not safe for her. She's an immortal,she can't control her powers."Neon said softly.

"Kyoko wouldn't do such a thing as killing the people she loves Neon,Thats why she was upset, you guys don't trust her."Kaoru said weakly.

"We do trust her she just isn't ready to be a vampire."David told them.

"Kyoko is strongest one in the group besides me, Kyoko wouldn't anyone that doesn't hurt her, she can control it, you just got to have faith in her."Kaoru shot back at him.

The group stopped talking as they heard howling in the distance. Nexa got up scared with her eyes widen.

"What is it Nexa-chan?"Naman asked her.

"T-Thats the call,T-They found an immortal."Nexa stuttered.

Hiroshi's eyes widen as he looked outside. "guys we gotta go help her! She's my girlfriend and i can't lose her!"

"I'll go with you."Nexa said.

"Me too."Naman told them.

Hiroshi,Kaito,Riku,Shiro,Nexa,and Naman sped off as they ran to Kyoko's location.

Meanwhile,Kyoko ran and ran. The wolves were catching up to her,fast. One of the wolves jumped on her as she crashed to the ground. She growled as she revealed her sharp fangs. "You guys don't scare me!"Kyoko shouted.

Hiroshi,Kaito,Riku,Shiro,Nexa,and Naman arrived just in time. Hiroshi was about to step him as Nexa stopped him.

"Let her."she told him.

Kyoko stood in fighting position as the wolves began to charge. She then sped toward them as she spinned kicked them. One of the wolves tried to bite her as she grabbed him by the neck as threw them.

Kyoko then had a chance to run. The rest followed,leaving the wolves there in pain.

They arrived to see a beach. Kyoko looked back to see Hiroshi and began to sped. Hiroshi tried to sped after her,but she jumped and hovered over the water.

"H-Her abilities..."Hiroshi stuttered.

"She has water powers.."Kaito spoke with shock. Kyoko glared at Hiroshi,like if she was ready to attack.

Kyoko's eyes glowed Red as she released a big wave toward Hiroshi. Hiroshi then blocked in with his fire powers. "Kyoko! Stop fighting we just want to talk to you!"Hiroshi shouted.

Kyoko didn't listen as she raised her hands as a wave of water behind her was raised. She dropped her hands as the waves went toward Hiroshi.

Hiroshi blocked it with a wall of fire. Kyoko then began to feel weak. she sped as fast as she can off the beach but Hiroshi was too fast for her. He grabbed her from behind and held her by the waist.

"Let me go!"Kyoko yelled.

"Kyoko,just let me explain."Hiroshi told her.

"You already told me that i was an immortal and can't control myself,what else?"She asked angrily.

Hiroshi stood silent at her words. "WELL?!"Kyoko screamed at him.

"Just come with us."Kaito said.

"Why should i? So you guys can kill me?! I know what you guys do to Immortals! Im not falling for it!"Kyoko shouted at him.

"We're not killing you!"Riku told her.

Kyoko growled. "I guess you left us no choice."Hiroshi told her. He picked up Kyoko and put her over his shoulder so she wouldn't escape.

"LET ME GO!"Kyoko shouted.

The boys and Nexa headed toward the house with Kyoko.


	4. Rebellion

**So last time on Twiblood: Risin' Dawn,Kyoko is an immortal. Now, she knows the truth. **

**Enjoy the Chapter!:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebellion<strong>

Hiroshi got into the house and sped up to their room. He tied her to the bed frame as He then locked the door and went to Brick's room to talk with them.

Kyoko screamed and shouted as she tried to escape.

Meanwhile,Hiroshi and the boys had a meeting with the rest of the vampires.

"Hiroshi,what did we say about changing people to vampires?"Kaito asked with anger. Hiroshi winced at the words Kaito said. He looked up to see Kaito with cold hard eyes.

"Hiroshi,what you did was wrong,you know changing a human into an immortal can put the immortal and humans in danger,Immortals can't control any of their abilities!"Neon exclaimed with impatience.

"Neon,you got a point,"Lilliana told her,"But I seen the future,Kyoko knows whats she doing,She's been controlling all of her natural abilities.."

"Lilliana is right,"Kane told the group,"Kyoko can control her abilities; you just have to see what shes capable of."

"The decision is made Kane. Hiroshi—im sorry; but we're going to kill her."Kaito said firmly.

Uh Oh, lets see whats with Kyoko during this situation:

Kyoko breathed heavilly as she tried to break free from the ropes.

"LET ME OUT!"she screamed. Kyoko kicked the bed frame as it broke. She growled angrily. She then got an idea. She twisted her arms so the ropes would wear out.

when she was released,she walked toward the door and was about to open the door knob but then heard footsteps.

"But you guys can't kill her!"Someone shouted.

"She deserves to be alive!"Another person shouted.

"Sorry girls, but she's going to die. She just can't control any of her abilities."Another voice said.

Kyoko's eyes widen. She quickly looked for an escape route. She then spotted a window by the broken bed frame. She thought deeply for a moment. Should she go? Or should she be here when they come and get killed? She heard the knob turning and she sped toward the window and jumped out swiftly toward the ground.

She then sped off once more to look for some safety.

When the door was opened,the boys noticed the broken bedframe and the ropes.

"Damn,she escaped."Riku said as he looked around for Kyoko.

Hiroshi stood silent. He then looked out the window,hoping that Kyoko is alright.

Meanwhile with Kyoko:

She sped. It seems endless. Why? She asked. Why? Why did they have to kill immortals? Tears spilled out her eyes as she ran past trees and animals.

She then spotted a tree as she jumped up and landed on a branch.

She heard growling. the wolves. "Maybe i should ask them for help?"She whispered.

_Bad Idea. I can't join the wolves. Nor i can go to the Vampires. Especially Hiroshi. They said they'll kill me.. _Thought Kyoko.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I guess i should do this the hard way."She whispered.

She jumped down to be face to face with a wolf. "Look! Its the immortal from earlier!"

She shielded herself with her arms as she waited for an attack that never came. She opened her eyes to see Jirou looking at her. "Kyoko?"he asked.

"Jirou.."Kyoko whispered.

Jirou slowly walked toward Kyoko as she looked at the ground in hurt. He felt her cheek which had a bit of blood on it. "Kyoko-chan,are you hurt?"Jirou asked softly.

"I-I'm fine... Its just blood.."Kyoko replied.

"What did that basterd do to you?"Jirou asked with venom in his voice.

"H-He d-didn't d-do a-anything j-jirou..."Kyoko slightly stuttered.

"Kyoko!"Shouted a voice. Kyoko and Jirou turned around to see Hiroshi and the boys.

"Hiroshi?"Kyoko thought in her mind. Hiroshi and the boys jumped down as he pushed Jirou away from Kyoko. "Get away from my girl!"

Jirou was pushed back as he transformed into his wolf form. the boys growled angrily at each other.

"Hiroshi! Jirou! Stop it!"Kyoko shouted at them.

Jirou used his claws to slash Hiroshi to the tree, and that made him pass out. "Hiroshi!"Kyoko cried out as she ran to where Hiroshi was. "Hiroshi! Hiroshi wake up!"

She looked back at Jirou as she growled angrily. "YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!"

She sprinted towards Jirou and began to punch him. Since she is an immortal, she has very powerful.

Hiroshi woke up a few minutes later. "Kyoko! Just what the hell are you doing?"He asks.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? YOU'RE LYING!"She screams while tears are pouring out of her eyes. He winces and looks up, seeing her hurt eyes and tears.

"You lied! You said you weren't going to let them hurt me! You betrayed me!"She cried.

"Kyoko-chan..."he whispered.

"I don't want to hear your lies again Hiroshi! Just leave me alone! You may be my mate but i hate you!"she shrieks and starts running but crashes into the tree.

"She's glitching"Hiroshi thinks as she sees her struggling.

She looks back as his eyes widen. "Her eyes are blue"he thought. Her eyes were icy blue, and the inside of her pupils were pure white. It was unlike any human eye.

She gasps and starts running away and she fazes away.

"See Hiroshi! Kyoko's the enemy now!"Shiro shouts at him.

"What am i suspose to do?! Kill her? She's my fucking mate Shiro! How would you feel if you had to kill Kaoru!"Hiroshi shot back and Shiro winces.

"Hiroshi, this is different now, she's not the same girl. She's a glitch."Kaito says and Hiroshi glares at him.

"I don't fucking care if she's a glitch! She's my mate and the girl of my life! She's the best thing i had in my existence! She doesn't love me because i'm a vampire, she loves me for me!"Hiroshi yells at him.

"Hiroshi calm down."Nexa says.

"No i'm not going to calm down Nexa!"Hiroshi says, angry. "You guys aren't going to kill Kyoko! I love her and you're not going anywhere near her!"

They suddenly hear a shriek and scream and Hiroshi realizes it belongs to Kyoko.

"Kyoko."Hiroshi whispers and he starts running.


	5. Glitch

**Hey guys! Last time, Kyoko left everyone and went on her own. Kaito and the RRBZ think she's the enemy, or a "Glitch" instead of just a normal immortal. **

**Now in this chapter i'm going to introduce my two new o.c's, Ritzia and Rin. Well, onto the chapter viewers! Cx**

**Chapter Inspired by: Bullet Train by Stephen Schwartz feat. Joni Fatora (my favorite dubstep song of all time!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z. I only own Kyoko, Hiroshi, Ritzia, and Rin. Crown owns Nexa and Naman. Well peace!**

* * *

><p><em>Glitch<em>

Momoko paced around, gritting her teeth together in frustration and sadness. Miyako was curled into a ball, wimpering, and Kaoru, well, she was sitting with her head laying against her head. Lilliana, was in Kane's arms, frowning and looking out the window, and Kane was just staring at the floor. After at least a few minutes of silence, the boys ran in, huffing from running.

"Where's Kyoko?"Kaoru asked.

Hiroshi stood silent as Naman put a hand on his shoulder.

"W-Where's Kyoko-chan?"Miyako slightly whimpered.

Nexa frowned slightly at their expressions, feeling guilty. She was suspose toprotect them from pain, but she ended up hurting them. Kyoko is gone missing, and the girls are hurt.

"She's... She's no longer part of this group."Kaito says softly.

"What?"Momoko asked, a bit angry.

"What do you mean she's not longer part of this group?! Did you guys kill her?!"Kaoru screeched. She glared at Butch, demanding an anwser. "Anwser me Butch!"

"We didn't kill her. She's a glitch."Butch replies and Kaoru starts standing up.

"What did you do to her?"Kaoru asks, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"We didn't do anything to her Kaoru."Butch says and takes her hands off of him.

"Then what happened?! Why isn't Kyoko here?!"Momoko says, starting to freak out.

Everyone looks at Hiroshi, who's eyes are dark blood red from depression. He looks up and sees the worried looks and glares.

"Hiroshi, what happened?"Miyako asks, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miyako. I shouldn't have changed her."He replies coldly.

"Why Hiroshi? What happened?"Kaoru asked.

"She's a glitch. Glitches are vampires with a virus that can't be cured. She's one of them."Hiroshi explains, his bangs shielding his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was running through the forest, scared and frightened. She collasped onto theground and clutched her stomach in pain. She had to resist.<p>

"Hey there."said a voice. Kyoko glanced up and saw a figure. it was a girl. She had black hair with lavender eyes but surrounding the pupil was a icy blue ring, and she wore a lavender off the shoulder longsleeve, black jeans, and lavender combat boots.

"Who are you?"Kyoko asked, getting up and getting into a fighting stance.

"Woah, i'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."The girl replies and raises her hands in defeat. She starts walking towards Kyoko and puts a hand on her head. She starts to calm down a bit, and closes her eyes. Kyoko's eyes reopen, but they were her original color, but surrounding the pupil was a ring of icy blue.

"You're one of us, a glitch."The girl replies, shocked.

Kyoko merely blinked and stood silent, adjusting. She saw the world so much clearer. She took a glimpse of the girl once more and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ritzia. I am also a glitch, like yourself."The girl known as Ritzia replies with a warm smile and grabs her hand. "Come."

Kyoko doesn't resist and walks with her, toward the beach. She sees another figure who is also a girl. She has black hair with a red streak in it, green eyes but a icy ring surrounding the pupil, and she wore a red tank top with a black one ontop of it that was a bit see through, black jeans, and red combat boots.

"Ritzia, back already?"The girl asked with a smirk.

"Yes, this is the one i sense. She's also a glitch."Ritzia explains as Kyoko studies her.

"Hmm... Doesn't seem like she was made into a glitch, which means she was glitch when born."The girl replies, circling her. "Where are you from?"

"Mexico. I came here with my mate, but turns out this was just a trap."Kyoko huffs angrily.

"Oh, i see."The girl says. "And your name?"

"Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada."Kyoko replies and the girl looks at her.

The girl grabs her hand and looks into her eyes, as if scanning into her memories.

"I see, you're Fantasmic Bolt of the PowerPuff Girls Z, and you're also Titanium."The girl replies.

"Who are you?"Kyoko asks, pulling her hand away.

"My name is Rin."The girl known as Rin smirks and looks at Ritzia. "She is one of us."

"Kyoko-san, how come you ran away from your mate?"Ritzia asks and Kyoko winces.

"He... He turned me into an immortal and his friends tried to kill me. They say i'm a glitch, and they want to elliminate me."Kyoko sighs and looks down at the ground.

"Thats why we resisted too. See, the vampire council doesn't like Glitches because they think they're a danger. Glitches aren't a danger."Rin explains.

"Thats what i told them, but they wouldn't listen."Kyoko says and she glances at the water.

Ritzia suddenly stops as her eyes widen, glancing at the forest. "Werewolves."

"So what? We can pummel them to death!"Rin says.

"No,"Ritzia gulps. "And there are vampires with them."


	6. Execution

**Alright guys, so last time, Kyoko met two girls named Ritzia and Rin, and now, they sense werewolves and vampires! What will happen? I only own Kyoko, Hiroshi, Rin, and Ritzia, while Crown owns Nexa and Naman.**

* * *

><p><em>Execution<em>

Rin, Ritzia, and Kyoko got ontop of a tree and scanned the forest, waiting for the vampires and werewolves Ritzia sensed. "There!"Ritzia whispers.

All of their eyes widen to get a better view of the situation, and they realized it was not someone they know. There were 6 figures; 3 girls and 3 boys, all of them wearing black robes.

The first girl had light golden hair. The second girl had black hair, and the third girl had brown hair. The first boy had blue hair, with the second boy having green hair and the other having red hair. They all had something in common— They were all vampires.

Rin put a strand of her long hair behind her ear and began to listen to the conversation.

"Leslie, is this the location of the region leaders, Kaito, Riku, Shiro, and Hiroshi?"The girl with the golden hair asks the girl with the black hair.

"I'm positive, they're just hiding. Come on out, boys."Leslie says. Kaito and the boys come out, along with Momoko, Miyako, Nexa, Naman, Kane, Neon, and David.

"All of the region leaders, with their friends, including immortals."The boy with the red hair smirks.

"Karii, Adam, Naomi, Erin, Leslie, Dean. The council."Kyoko hears Kaito whisper to Momoko.

Kaito, Riku, Shiro, and Hiroshi stepped forward and stood a few inches away from the council members.

Leslie suddenly slaps Kaito to the ground and Momoko gasps and shrieks.

"WHO GAVE YOU POWER TO TURN SOMEONE INTO AN IMMORTAL?!"She yelled.

"They're our mates, Leslie! We can change them!"Kaito yelled back.

"I see."Dean growled. He then turns to Hiroshi. "Come here Hiroshi."

Hiroshi stepped closer to Dean, feeling a bit frightened. Dean's eyes then turned dark red as Hiroshi slightly collasped, feeling pain in his abdomen.

"I've gotten reports that you turned your mate into an immortal, and she became a glitch. Now, you must suffer the worst punishment of all."

Hiroshi's eyes widen as he realized what he was going to say. "Death."

Kyoko's eyes widen as she tried to jump down and save him, but Rin and Ritzia held her back.

"Go ahead. I deserve it."He mumbles, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hiroshi..."She whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

"Now come, we must execute you in front of the council."Dean says and he grabs Hiroshi.

"We expect you there, Region Leaders."Karii smirks and they all disappear. Kaito and the rest go back to the house, leaving Kyoko hurt with Rin and Ritzia comforting her.

"H-Hiroshi c-can't g-get e-executed, i have to stop them."Kyoko slightly stutters as tears escaped her eyes.

"Kyoko, calm down."Ritzia whispers.

"I can't... I'll loose my mate."She whispers.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi walked within the halls of the council headquarters, chained and being surrounded by the vampire guards. His eyes seemed lifeless, full of pain. He didn't seem to be alive, he was here physically, yet, he felt his soul taken. He didn't have a reason to live anymore. He lost his reason— Kyoko. Kyoko was the only reason he existed. He was created from her DNA, and half of the monkey named Mojo. Without that piece of her DNA, he wouldn't have existed. But when he realized he was created from girl DNA, he was digusted at first, he thought he had the DNA of a girl who wasn't his type. When he first saw Kyoko, he thought she was a snobby rich girl who didn't give a damn about the world. He was wrong. She was a girl who suffered many deaths in her lifetime, who was protective of her friends and family, tough, and determined to get to her goal in life.<p>

He first didn't think she was the one. Until he looked into her eyes when he realized she was. She suddenly forgot about him when they seperated. That's when his death happened. He didn't realize he was dying until his life flashed before him. When he converted to a vampire, he searched high and low for her. Until he found her. He was determined to spend the rest of her life with her. Until he lost her.

He was suddenly slammed onto the floor and he glanced both ways to realize they weren't going to kill him at sudden strike. They were going to torture him.

A couple of 20 minutes passed and Hiroshi was already bleeding everywhere. He was taken to the execution area in front of the whole clan of the vampire council.

The vampires were cheering for the execution of Hiroshi.

"Now, We are here to gather at the execution of Hiroshi Mason Hoshina."The Councilman announces and the Region Leaders, Kaito, Riku, and Shiro arrive at the scene with the rest.

* * *

><p>Kyoko watched at the top of the tower, ready to strike with Rin, and Ritzia.<p>

"Hiroshi Mason Hoshina is the Region Leader of the forest, and the desendent of Atsushi and Kaede. He is sentenced to death for the turning of an immortal, and the disease of a glitch."

Everyone gasps as Kyoko growls angrily, a killer intent rising.

"You, the Vampire clan, makes the decision. Should we continue with the execution or deny this proposition?"

The vampire council chanted yes as the councilman smirked with delight. "Dean, kill him."

Dean stepped forward and took his sword, ready to slaughter Hiroshi.

Kyoko's eyes then glow red in anger and she and her friends jump down and land in front of Hiroshi. Kyoko pushes Dean away in anger, her killer intent rising.

"Karii, Adam, Naomi, Erin, Leslie! Attack!"Dean orders in fumed anger. The group take out their swords and start to sprint towards Rin, Kyoko, and Ritzia.

Rin flips back while she feels her eyes turning purple. She sees Karii and Adam collaspe to the ground and scream in pain.

As Naomi and Erin run towards Ritzia, she hovers and raises her hand, her eyes turning yellow. "Purify." Ritzia's hand glows yellow as Naomi and Erin's skin start to turn even paler. They scream in pain at the hurtful sunburns they're getting.

Dean and Leslie sprint towards Kyoko who was in front of Hiroshi. She then jumped and flipped over Hiroshi, and as soon as she was able to see them, her eyes glowed pure white. "APPARITION!"

A white orb shoots out of her hand as she lands perfectly behind Hiroshi, seeing Dean and Leslie lying electrified on the floor. More guards surround them as Kyoko helps Hiroshi up.

"Kyoko, you came."She hears him whisper.

"I can't live knowing that you're dead."She whispers back and kisses his cheek. The guards suddenly seperate them as they put Hiroshi in the center and began to whip him.

"NO!"Kyoko screams while tears pour out of her eyes. She watched as Hiroshi was whipped until he could no longer bear no more.

The councilman then sprinted towards to where Hiroshi laid. He raised his sword as Kyoko screamed and screamed.

"NO! HIROSHI!"She screams. She couldn't bear to watch any longer. anger, sadness, and frustration was filling up inside her. She glanced at her friends, and realized that Rin and Ritzia were also going to get their heads cut off.

"I'm sorry i failed you, Kyoko."Rin says telepathly, her eyes in her direction.

"Forgive us."Ritzia gulps.

"NO! RIN! RITZIA!"Kyoko screams.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly turned pure blue as she got out of the guard's grip and ran to the middle. She glared at the councilman who was smirking with delight.

"You think you're so tough? You'll never be a real vampire glitch."The councilman says and glares darkly at her.

"You're taking my life away! You're taking my friends, my family! Most importantly, you're taking my lover!"She screams angrily.

"You think the vampire world will except you glitch? Glitches are a disgusting race, and they're pathetic that nothing can save them."

Her eyes turned red in anger as she sprinted towards the councilman and he did to her. Her arm transformed into a forearm blade as she slashed hers against his. He countered it and tried to aim for her head, but she countered it back.

The vampire clan watched quietly as the councilman pushed her back and then punched her gut. She was slapped and kicked as she collasped in front of Hiroshi.

"Kyoko-chan."She hears him whisper. She turns and sees his face. "It's okay, i'm willing to accept the punishment."

Tears filled up in her eyes as she grabbed his hand. "Hiroshi, please don't!"

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Kyoko-chan."He mumbles and kisses her forehead.

"Hiroshi!"She screams. He gets up as she tries to grab his leg but stops when Leslie kicks her legs.

Hiroshi stops face to face with the councilman. "ah, still alive."

"Let's make a deal, councilman. Instead of killing my mate and I, don't take away her life."Hiroshi mumbles.

The councilman thought for a second, and responded. "If only you are imprisioned."

Kyoko's eyes widen as she got up as quickly as she could and ran toward her mates side, looking at him with tearful eyes. "You can't do this!"She screams.

"A deal has already been made, Glitch. Your mate has made a decision!"The councilman booms. The guards grab Hiroshi's arms and take him to the prision under the headquarters.

"NO!"


End file.
